


Killjoy!Amanda Palmer drabble

by jedusaur



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Fucking Palmer does not use any juvenile, cowardly, paranoid code names over the wavelengths, fuck you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killjoy!Amanda Palmer drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A podfic of this fic by dapatty can be found [here](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/102477.html).

Amanda Fucking Palmer does not use any juvenile, cowardly, paranoid code names over the wavelengths, fuck you very much. Amanda does not hide behind euphemisms or excuses of any kind. She does not lie, she does not steal, and she does not live off the scraps of society that filter out from the city to the zones. Amanda Fucking Palmer rides a hybrid motorcycle she built herself, which she fuels with homemade batteries and bought or bartered gasoline. She has a drought-friendly garden where she grows her own spinach, tomatoes, and corn, and if you try to steal her food or anything else from her, she _will_ shoot you.

Amanda lives next door to Bob Bryar, former Killjoy and current ham-radio-obsessed recluse. Their lodgings used to be a rest stop on Highway 10, before the world shut down. Amanda gets the souvenir shop, Bob gets the Burger King, and they share access to the concrete bathroom hut. The place hasn't seen running water in the better part of a decade, of course, but it's the coolest building in the area when the temperatures get really nasty.

Amanda doesn't know what Bob eats or where he gets his water. She doesn't ask. They leave each other alone for the most part, except sometimes when they both can't sleep and end up in the bathrooms together, Bob pounding out a beat on the chipped metal sinks while Amanda chants curses and metaphors at the moon.

The Killjoys are sanctimonious douchewads, in Amanda's opinion.


End file.
